thunderandlightningfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua King
Aqua King is the water Domitor and the first person to have joined Thunder's group. Appearence Aqua is described to be a pretty young girl with navy blue hair that looks black. She has pale skin, pale pink and thin lips and glacier blue eyes. When she's fighting, the aura around her is dark blue. Personality Aqua is shown to be an impulsive and rude person who enjoys telling others what to do. Despite this, Aqua has been shown to be very loyal to someone once she has promised something. She's a person who (as described by Thunder) is a monument maniac. She enjoys visiting different cities and looking at all the monuments in them. She tends to get angry whenever a monumet is about to or has gotted damaged. Biography At some point before the start of the series, Aqua got separated from her two older siblings (also Domitors) and she went on a journey to search for them. She somehow ended up in Japan where she encountered Terra, the earth Domitor. For unknown reasons, Aqua and Terra got angry at each other and had a great battle, which caused the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami which almost destroyed the place. Aqua stated that she regretted all the victims that her tsunami caused, but if she hadn't created it, she would have probably died. After the fight, Aqua stayed in Japan for a year or so until she met Thunder Tempest. At the beginning Aqua didn't like Thunder because she though he was trying to lie stating that he wasn't a Domitor. She didn't know that he had his memory wiped. After a brief fight that resulted in Aqua's victory, she stated that defeating Thunder had been way too easy and she decided to believe him when he said that he wasn't a Domitor. The two of them had a conversation about why they were in Japan and Thunder asked Aqua to go with him in his journey. When Thunder and Aqua encountered Lightning and Terra, she was awed at how powerful Lightning looked. Thunder also figured out that Terra was the Domitor that Aqua had told him she had fought in Japan. When the twins started their fight, Aqua and Terra started to fight as well with the former being a little overpowered by Terra. This however, changed towards the end of the battle where she managed to take a hold of Terra's battle axe. Thunder and Lightning however, decided to call the girl's fight a draw as they were about to finish their battle. Aqua was amazed at how strong Thunder had gotten just because he had regained his lost memory. When Lightning showed his true power and injured Thunder almost to the point of killing him, Aqua was the one that held him and applied first aid on his mortal wound as Lightning and Terra disappeared with the former's speed of light. After a brief encounter with Sheila and Eleanor and when Thunder had recovered, she set out with him to France to find the next Domitor. Upon arriving to the hotel, someone tried to assassinate Thunder by shooting him which he stopped with ease. Aqua was the one that threatened the assassin to tell them information about who wanted Thunder dead. After the assassin revealed that he knew nothing and only accepted the money because he was desperate, they let him go. The next day, Aqua and Thunder went out to find the Domitor in Paris whose address Lightning had given them. Not long afterwards, they saw Ventus dealing with four thugs by removing the oxygen from the atmosphere and make them faint. However, Ventus hadn't yet controlled the skill which resulted on everybody on the street fainting. Ventus turned around and walked away seemingly careless, which angered Thunder. Thunder rushed towards Ventus and Aqua followed him telling him to remember what the purpose of them being there was in the first place. Upon seeing Thunder, Ventus mistook him with Lightning which he holds a grudge against. Ventus started to fight without listening to Thunder's explanation. He overpowered Thunder because he was distracted. Aqua tried to stop Ventus by encasing him in a bubble of water which seemingly had no effect as Ventus dispersed the water with a movement of his arm and he wasn't even wet. Thunder managed to convince Aqua to let him handle Ventus which she reluctantly agreed to. When the fight got serious, she watched as Thunder and Ventus flew away and told Thunder not to go too far. When the fight got worse and Thunder's and Ventus' attacks were about to collide, Aqua shouted stopping both of them and scolded them calling them stupid. She stated that Thunder was stupid for not keep on trying to explain he wasn't Lightning and Ventus for not realising that Thunder's powers were different to Lightning's. When they went to Ventus' house, she started watching TV not listening to Thunder and Ventus' conversation. After Ventus accepted to join the group, Aqua said that for the moment they weren't going anywhere and that they would stay in Paris until they had seen all the monuments. On their second day of their stay in Paris, Aqua along with Ventus and Thunder visited the famous parts of Paris. The Eiffel Tower was their last destination because she said that she it was better to leave the best for last. Upon arriving to the Eiffel Tower, Aqua realised after Ventus that the people had gone missing and the place was totally deserted. Shortly after, Lightning and Terra appeared with a flash out of nowhere. At the sight of his old enemy, Ventus got enraged. Following a brief conversation between Thunder, Ventus and Lightning, Aqua attacked Terra with a giant whirlpool for no obvious reason stating 'she couldn't stand the sight of her'. Terra blocked the attack with ease and Aqua then created a wave which she rode against Terra. At the same time Terra created an equally big wave of sand which she also rode against Aqua. When both waves collided, they exploded sending drops of water and sand grains everywhere. After this, their battle moved away from Thunder and therefore he didn't describe it in detail. Lightning looked back to check on Aqua and Terra's battle. Aqua had the advantage as she was asking Terra questions about her trip to Brazil. Terra gave answers that made the water Domitor even angrier and her anger gave Aqua more advantage. Shortly after Ignis' arrival, right when Lightning and Ventus were about to start their one-to-one battle, Aqua landed next to Thunder and the time Terra landed next to Lightning. Lightning, irritated by the interruption of the beginning of his duel asked Terra what was wrong, and upon seeing her state he was prompted to ask her what if she had lost. Aqua (even though not in a much better state herself, just less bruises and cuts) stated that Terra hadn't lost yet, but she was about to. After seeing Ignis, Aqua asked who he was. Thunder replied it was the fire Domitor and Aqua laughed saying that he didn't look strong and that her brother could crush him, which made Ignis angry yell at Aqua that he would crush her brother. Powers, abilities and equipment. As the water Domitor, Aqua has complete control over water, being able to generate it and manipulate any sort of water. It has been proved that although she hasn't tamed her Sacred Beast, Aqua is powerful enought to generate massive tsunamis that can destroy entire cities. She has also stated that she has some level of healing abilities. Aqua told Thunder that she is unable to drown as she can take oxygen from water. It is unknown if she can also do it in other type of liquids. She said that she is able to ride on the water. She first called this swimming but then changed it to surfing. She stated that she can surf just as fast or faster than a plane. Aqua's weapon is a very long golden trident which she can wield skilfully in battle. She has used in many of her battles and managed to injure her opponents with it.